Princess Bubblegum Does the Sexy With Marceline
by GlarZey
Summary: Marceline and Princess Bubblegum do sexy things. Shameless smut. Contains yuri and bubblegum genitalia.


"Are you _sure_ about this Marceline?" Princess Bubblegum said while chewing on the tip of her right index finger. The blush across her face had been there for a while now, since they first exposed themselves to each other. This was their first time together, even though they had been going out for some time now. PB said she wanted to take it slowly, much to the annoyance of her passionate vampire lover.

At the start of their relationship Finn had been a little annoyed; his long time crush finally being taken by one of his friends would naturally annoy anyone normal. But he has since gotten back together with Flame Princess, and been less irritated by the lovey-dovey-ness between two of his closest friends. Jake was with Lady as always, although the rainicorn's affair with Mr. Cupcake had caused a large argument which they are yet to fully recover from. But time will fix this before too long, everyone knew it.

But back to the situation at hand. PB was on her bed, her legs spread apart to expose her gummy goodness. Marceline was on top of her, her legs tucked under PB's knees and her arms keeping her propped up on either side of the princess's head. Both were completely naked, their forms unclouded by clothes or lingerie. Marceline's breasts were slightly larger than Bubblegum's, but both had perfect, natural tits. Marceline pressed onto Princess Bubblegum, their bodies pressing closer as she put her mouth close to her lover's ear.

"I've wanted this for a long time," Marceline replied, gently nibbling at Bubblegum's ear as she ran her hands along her thighs and up along her sides.

Marceline pushed away from PB, floating above her momentarily before descending upon the bubbly figure. Marceline went straight for Bubblegum's breasts, grasping them in each hand and massaging them, moving the mounds in hard and rough movements. She began to focus on her lover's nipples, running them between her thumb and forefinger, occasionally tugging them gently. Hearing the moans emanating from the mouth of Princess Bubblegum, Marceline smiled to herself. She removed her hands and placed her mouth over Bubblegum's right nipple, sucking on it gently before biting into the skin a little, causing Bubblegum to release a small scream of pleasure mixed with pain as the fangs left small marks in a circle around her erect nipple, not deep enough to pierce the skin though.

The candy princess gave out a small scream of pleasure as Marceline moved her mouth to focus on the nipple, running it between her fangs and chewing it slightly, before the princess shoved a fist into her mouth to quieten herself; she couldn't risk being heard, lest her kingdom find out and kick her from her throne. Marceline's pleasurable attacks didn't abate, even as her fluids from her soaked vagina dripped onto PB's stomach. Marceline reached down to her slit and began to slide her fingers in and out, massaging herself in the most intimate way possible while Princess Bubblegum writhed and squirmed in the waves of pleasure flowing through her candy body.

Marceline pushed herself off Princess Bubblegum again, floating above her before descending and planting a sloppy kiss on PB's lips. Their tongues entwined and fought for dominance, a battle quickly won by Marceline. Both Marceline and Bubblegum relished in the taste of each other, taking their time with the kiss before taking a breath and diving in again. The second was only short-lived; Marceline couldn't hold back her urge to taste Bubblegum's womanhood. Sliding down PB's body, Marceline stroked the gummy flesh around the princess's soaked vagina, teasing her for a while and occasionally stroking Bubblegum in just the right place, eliciting moans from the candy person.

The vampire then placed her tongue on the princess, tracing lines of saliva around PB's arousal before plunging her tongue into the gummy flesh of the princess. Marceline's long vampire tongue reached deep into Bubblegum, caressing her inner walls gently and yet roughly at the same time. By now Princess Bubblegum was starting to get close to orgasm, the tongue of her lover pleasuring her in ways she had never experienced before. She was moaning under the ministrations of her lover, letting out a small scream whenever Marceline brought a hand up to rub her clitoris. Both Marceline and the princess herself knew she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Ahh~ M-Marceline, I'm g-gahhh~~!"

The princess couldn't last any longer, climaxing mid-sentence and giving the vampire next to no warning of the sticky fluids now shooting onto her face. Marceline extracted her lengthy tongue and opened her mouth to catch as much of the princess's sweet love-juices. Still squirming and writhing in raw pleasure, Bubblegum began to come down from the orgasm, panting heavily and a small trail of drool running down her mouth.

Once she came to her senses, once the dopamine began to leave the brain, she saw what Marceline was doing.

"Hey!" she shouted at her, "Stop chewing it!"

A blush spread across Princess Bubblegum's face as Marceline blew a bubble with the pink bubblecum. The bubble grew to a large size before popping and sending the ejaculatory fluids over Marceline's face. Pulling them off she smiled cheekily to PB.

"I still haven't gotten off yet you know. You've had your fun so now it's my turn." Marceline put her hands under Bubblegum's arms and lifted her off the royal bed, carefully placing her on the floor next to it. She hovered over the bed for a moment before dropping onto the soft surface, causing the springs to creak slightly. She looked at the Princess, expecting her to begin straight away, but all that happened was she averted Marceline's eyes, her blush darkening even more.

"W-well Marcy, I have b-been working on some..." Princess Bubblegum's voice trailed off as she spoke, clearly embarassed at whatever she had been doing.

"Come on PB. Just spit it out, I'm not gonna judge you."

"Well, see, because I am a candy person I am able to alter my body, provided that I have enough sugar to do so. So, I have been working on an addition to my body for when we first have sex."

"Well, let's see it then," replied Marceline, interested in what the 'thing' was. Princess Bubblegum reached under the bed, touching around for a moment before finding what she was looking for. Marceline's eyes widened at the sight of the object before her.

The princess was holding out what looked like a massive pink dildo. The shape was at least eight inches long with a large girth to accompany it; PB was barely able to wrap her hands around the entire thing. The head seemed to beckon Marceline to suck it like a lollipop, to get its sugary juices to cake her body.

Marceline stared open-mouthed at it for a moment. "That looks really cool," she said.

Bubblegum's face lit up at the compliment, "Thanks, shall we get started?" She climed onto Marceline, one leg on each side of her body. "Now we just need to attach it."

Princess Bubblegum put the base of the prosthetic cock to her vagina and pushed it onto her, rubbing and moulding the candy flesh until it became part of her body. She stroked the entire length to make sure all the nerve endings had attached correctly. The movement sent shudders along her body that were strong enough to make her moan a little. A large drop of pre-cum leaked onto Marceline's chest as Bubblegum moved further up her body, lining up the new appendage with the vampire's mouth.

"Wait," Marceline ordered the princess, "Let me take care of this."

Marceline took her breasts in her hands, rubbing them along the cock, occasionally pausing to give the head a lick with her long tongue. Bubblegum was quickly overwhealmed by the sensations and became close to cumming quicker than she though.

"Ahh~ Marcy, I'm gonna..." Bubblegum warned. As the warning left her mouth Marceline stopped.

"Get off me now and lie on your back," Marceline told her.

A slight frown came upon PB's face as shge got off. _Why does Marceline have to be so cruel_, she thought to herself as she got onto her back. Marceline moved down between her legs, the bubblegum cock bouncing slightly in the air. After admiring it for a moment, Marceline took the head into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it and licking off the large amount of pre coating it. She pulled her head away from it, using her tongue along the entire length, jerking the dick with only her tongue. She dived back onto the penis and took as much of it as she could into her mouth. As Bubblegum felt the head hit the back of the vampire's throat she screamed in pleasure again. Marceline bobbed her head up and down a few more times, going deeper and deeper each time, but the princess had reached her limit.

As the Princess's penis began to twitch Marceline pulled her mouth off it, but keeping her mouth open, letting the strands of pink bubblecum fly majestically through the air onto her face and into her mouth. After the princess's orgasm subsided Marceline used the bedsheets to wipe off the cum.

Marceline floated above PB, presenting herself to Bubblegum. This made the Princess drool at the sight. Marceline descended to the floor next to the bed and rested on her hands and knees. She looked back at Princess Bubblegum, begging her to fuck her silly. The princess could do nothing but oblige.

She hurried to the vampire and lined up the head of her cock with Marceline's cunt, gently pressing into it until the head was in. But PB couldn't hold anything back anymore. As soon as the head was in she thrust the rest of her shaft into the vampire, who issued a moan of pleasurable suprise. The princess began gyrating her hips, moving in and out of Marceline, leaving her feeling empty part of the time and full some of the time, but always in a perpetual state of pleasure.

They continued this position for a while until both were sweating and moaning. They were both close and they knew it. It was only a few seconds before PB gave her warning.

"M-marcy...Do...you...w-want...it...in...or...out?" she took large breaths between words, her tongue almost hanging out of her mouth and flopping around like a dogs.

"I-in..." was all Marceline managed to say before she felt Bubblegum push her penis deep into her, completely bottoming out as the cock began convulsing and shooting the bubblecum inside of her. This send her over he edge, her own juices squirting onto BUbblegum's cock and adding to the sensations.

After they came down from their orgasms they both climbed into the bed, snuggling into each other and enjoying the warmth they gave each other. They stayed in each others embrace until morning, with a smile upon both their faces.


End file.
